Opposites Attract
by Continuuum
Summary: When Santana the new girl with the ambition of being the new HBIC and Brittany the popular Cheerleader with awesome moves meet they are immediately interested in each other.


**Hello I am new to the FanFiction community. I decided recently to start writing some Brittana FanFiction. I personally love them!**

**If you would please review and tell me if you like it, so I know if I should write some more of it. **

**So please review, but try not to be too rough. I am a little fragile, but I will try to take it.**

*Beep. Beep. Beep* "UGH!" not even bothering to open my eyes to press the off button on my alarm clock. Just wanting a few more minutes of quite. But I lost hope when I hear "BRITTANY!" I hear my door creak open and my little sister jump on my back. "Wake UP!" she said loudly in my ear. "Alright. Alright. I'm up" I said while flipping her off of my back and getting up "Lets go pick out your outfit for the day."

"I do not like getting up so early. Lord Tubbington never does he always gets up at like 7. I should make him get up earlier. He should be punished cause he started smoking again." I grumbled as I walked to Lilly's room.

When I finally made it back to my room a couple arguments later with a 8 year old. I went to my bathroom that was attached to my room and looked in the mirror at me in my matching duck pajama shirt and shorts, and crazy pony tail. "I have a little bit of work this morning" I frowned and set of to my morning routine.

30 minutes later my face was washed, hair straightened, simple make-up was applied. Now to the most easiest part of my morning my clothes. I wore the same thing every school day. My cheerios uniform.

_Dear Lord Tubbington, _

_I know I shouldn't be to you because I have caught you reading my diary before but I don't understand why putting Dear Diary or Dear Journal I mean it is a thing that does not move or eat so I decided you are the next best thing. _

_Okay I know you already know this but I am going to write it anyway. I am a junior and a Cheerleader at William McKinley High School. I love to dance and sometimes sing. My best friend it Quinn Fabray she is the Caption of the Cheerios. I know I am proud of her a Junior and Captain. I am popular I guess I mean people part ways when I walk down the hall and are intimidated by me. I think it is mainly because of Quinn she yells at people when they say mean things about me or give me mean looks. _

_I am glad to have Quinn as my best friend I can tell her anything. I think she is the only one who understands me except of course you Lord Tubbington. _

I looked in the mirror now dressed in my newly dry cleaned uniform, neat pony tail, which by the way is one of the neat things I can do with out messing up on the first try, and white tennis shoes. Today was the first day back at school from spring break. This year all I did was shop and hang out with Quinn and watch Lily. It was a little boring at times, but in a way awesome. As I walked out of my room I grabbed my bag that matched my Cheerios uniform.

When I was down stairs, I saw my parents and Lily sitting at the bar in the kitchen eating breakfast. "Hey Honey, I have some Lucky Charms for you" She said while pointing at the box. My cereal of choice has always been Lucky Charms since I was 11 I thought that if I ate enough lucky charms that maybe by chance a leprechaun would try to get the lucky charms. I mean it would be awesome because number 4 on my bucket list it says **4. Meet a Leprechaun **

"Thanks Mom" I said and smiled at her. "So who is ready to go back to school today" My dad with excitement asked. "ME!" Lily told our dad. "YAY!" My dad says in response. "Oh and Brittany" My dad turned to me as he was walking to the front door and he tossed me a set of keys. "Here are the keys to the used Volts wagon waiting outside for you. I expect you not to get in a wreck, I think you deserve to drive your self to school now."

As soon as I saw the keys in my hand my eyes got wide and I started to jump in excitement. "Oh my gosh dad! Thank you sooo much I PROMISE I will not wreck it! I will be careful!" when I finished that sentence I ran and kissed My dads cheek then my mom then Lilly's and I ran out of the house and as soon as I was done looking at my car outside and inside I called Quinn. "Hello" Quinn said on the other line "HEY! Guess what!", "Girl don't yell, and I bet I know what it is."

"What do you think I am going to tell you?" I asked wondering if she would guess it because there are a million and one possibilities with me because sometimes I say random things. "You have a new car." how did she know that "How do you know that. Are you psychic?", "HaHa, No silly your dad called me about an hour ago and told me, and said that you would probably pick me up, and to make sure you do not wreck like last time." when she said that it reminded me of the day I got my brand new car. I saw baby ducks crossing the road and I swerved and hit a tree laying on the side of the road.

"Don't worry It will not happen again. Hopefully. I have learned my lesson slow down instead of swerving. So I guess I will be by your house soon, I am about to leave. I am just adjusting everything." I told her while I was looking at all the controls "Okay leave soon, I kind of want to be at school a little early to chat a little and see everyone before class.", I put the key into the ignition and started my new car, even though it is not really new but still. I looked over at the clock on the dashboard it said 7:55 am and school started at 8:45 which would leave us 30 minutes when we would finally get to school.

"Yeah okay I am ganna head that way as soon as we hang up. Okay, see you in a bit." When we said our good byes I rolled at out the drive way and waved at my mom. Quinn only lived about 2 minutes away from my house by vehicle and 10 by foot which was good exercise to her house. It was good when we were in middle school and not have our mothers take us to each others house by driving we could just walk to each others house.

When I arrived to her house she was waiting on her front porch and waved when I drove by the sidewalk. After Quinn got into the passenger seat she said "I like it your dad has good taste even when it is used.", "Yeah I know when my dad told me I was basically jumping up and down." I said as I smiled at her.

"Haha Okay lets get to school and mingle!" She said excitedly. I loved this Quinn the one who was a little child like, but while at school she was the schools HBIC.

Quinn and I were standing at our lockers ,which so conveniently were next to each other. Being popular and on the cheerios had their advantages, waiting for the bell to ring for us to go to class. "Gah I am so glad that we are back, I miss being a bitch to people. I get out my rage by doing that." She said to me. "Haha yeah I missed all of our outrageous practices. They are such good workouts and I always get to do the awesome challenging stuff" I said with a grin as Qinn laughed at me. "YOU are so crazy Brittany." she said with a smile.

When Quinn's smile started to fade it confused me when it turned into a scowl. She was looking behind me and when I turned around I could see people moving and making a fuss about someone. Then I saw her. I had never seen anyone like her before. She was Beautiful. She had Dark, brown, wavy hair falling just below her shoulders. Her skin was a nicely shade of tan, reminding me of my favorite candy Carmel filled chocolate. She was wearing a white V neck, black skinny jeans, and hightop converse. Her clothes were extremely simple but looked awesome on her hugging all of her curves just right.

I could tell she was smirking at all the people that were basically gawking at her. When I noticed she was walking towards me my heartbeat must have been beating so fast it felt like it was about to jump out of my chest.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
